La tipica de padres y de los hijos
by lobunaluna
Summary: Una parodia a lo que pasa cuando un hijo quiere irse de fiesta y tiene que notificar a su padre de ello... las diferentes perpestivas de como reacciona un padre ante esa noticia...
1. La tipica de los padres

_**Nota: a los chicos, los puse a todos dentro del mismo rango etario (tienen todos, la misma edad 18-19 años)**_

_La típica de los padres _

-Pero Papá….

-No.

-Pero…

-Que no

-¿Mamá?

-Hacedle caso a tu padre.

-No es justo.-se cruzó de brazos.-ya tengo 18…

-Mientras vivas en mi casa, harás lo que yo diga.

-Ahora es mi casa.-gruño por lo bajo.

-¿Perdón?-Pregunto el hombre.

-Yo custodio Escorpio. Ustedes son mis inquilinos…-mascullo.

-¡MIAH!-le reprendieron los dos.

-No pueden prohibirme ir a una fiesta…

-Si puedo y te lo prohíbo.-le informo su padre- No vas a ir a la fiesta y se acabó.

-¡NO PUEDES ANDAR CONTROLANDOME TODO EL TIEMPO! ¡YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA!

-Miah no me levantes la voz-le informo el hombre.

-Milo, Miah déjense de comportar como inmaduros.-le reprendió la mujer.

-Shaina, por favor… Apóyame en esto…

-Miah, hazle caso a tu padre.-dijo la mujer sencillamente.

-AG… ¿LOS PADRES SE PONEN DE ACUERDO PARA ARRUINAR LA VIDA A LOS HIJOS?

-Miah… no me levantes la voz-le reprendió su madre.

-Además solo es una fiesta…-comento distraído Milo, aun recargado en el marco de la puerta.- no te morirás por no ir…

-Papá…-la chica apretó con fuerza los puños- desde que cumplí los 18, hace casi un año, no me permitieron ir a ninguna fiesta…-la joven le miro colérica.- me voy a ir a esa fiesta, le guste o no…

-¿Quiénes van? Si me dices tal vez lo piense...-comento Milo distraído. No le iba a dar permiso para salir de todas formas. Era su hijita, no la iba a dejar entre un montón de lobos.

-Todos.

-¿Quiénes son todos?-pregunto Shaina que ya se andaba preparando para otra buena discusión de índole padre y madre contra hija...

-Lu…

-Ah no si va ese, ni sueñes.-le reprendió Milo- se nota a leguas que no es un santo.

-Luz.-continúo la chica.- Alma, Helena, Kiara, Kira, Daiitoku…

-Mucho menos si va Daiitoku.

-Benjamín…

-Ya tengo tres buenas razones para no dejarte ir.-Informo Milo crusado de brazos.

-¡PAPÁ!

-¿A qué viene tanto grito?-pregunto Camus, Milo se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar- ¿Por qué gritas tanto Miah? No sabes que hablando se arreglan las cosas.

-Padrino llegaste justo a tiempo.-La chica corrió hacia Camus.-Necesito que me ayudes…

-¿En qué?

-Me importa poco si traes a la mismísima Athena. -Milo miro atentamente a la joven de cabellera verde y ojos turquesas.- mi respuesta es y será NO.

-¡PAPÁ!-la chica miro fijamente a su progenitor- Padrino por favor… cómbenselo de que me deje.-Camus miro a la chiquilla…

-Eh… haber.-Camus miro a la niña y luego a Milo.- Si es hacerse un pirsin: NO; tatuaje: NO; Salir de fiesta con los amigos: NO y…

-Ya escuchaste… Camus esta de mi lado.-dijo el sonriente Milo.- no vas a ir a la fiesta.

-Pero…

-Miah eres muy chica.-dijo el tranquilo y sereno Camus.

-CHICA LA TIENES VOS Y MI PADRE-Bramo la chica hecha una fiera, mientras se alejaba de su, ya no adorado, padrino.

-¡MIAH ESE VOCABULARIO!-Bramo su madre, ante la sorprendida cara de los hombres.-ahora si no sales.- la chica se dirigió a su cuarto murmurando cinco millones de forma de matar a los mayores.

-Estos chicos de ahora…-comento Milo.

-¿Ella sabe que eras el más fiestero del santuario?-pregunto Camus mientras miraba fijamente a su mejor amigo.

-Por suerte, y hasta donde sé, NO.-informo el hombre.

_Cabañas de los caballeros de plata._

-Les dejare ir…-Aioros miro atentamente a la chiquilla-Pero escúchenme bien Luz y Alma.

-Sí, papa te estamos escuchando.-informo la rubia mayor.

-Vuelven a las 3 de la mañana, ni un minuto más ni uno menos.

-Sí, papá.- volvemos cuando vuelven los chicos.-te prometo que a las 3 de las mañana estamos aquí-dijo la mayor mientras cruzaba los dedos en la espalda.

-Y nada de chicos.

-¿Eh?- la más chica le miro, haciéndose la no entiendo.

-Lo que oíste, no quiero saber nada de que estuvieron con algún chico.

-Sí, papá no te preocupes.-la chica sonrió- a las 3 de la mañana estoy de vuelta en mi cabaña y Alma en la suya.

-Por eso les adoro, sé que no me desobedecerán.-El antiguo caballero beso la frente de la amazona de plata más joven y luego la de la mayor...

_Casa de Capricornio_

-Papá, solo es una fiesta…

-Tu deber como caballero dorado es proteger la casa de Capricornio.

-Papá no eh ido a ninguna fiesta en toda mi vida…

-Ni tú te la crees-murmuro el hombre por lo bajo- tu deber es cuidar esta casa.

-Papá, es solo una noche…

-No.

-Pero...

-No.

-Está bien… como quieras.-dijo el muchacho para irse a su cuarto.-me quedare a cuidar Capricornio.

-Se lo tomo muy bien-la madre del joven le vio entrar a su habitación.- Me acuerdo que Electra te hacia berrinches tan grandes como el Olimpo.

-Benjamín es más maduro que Electra, cuando tenía, la misma edad.-informo Shura- Sabe que su deber es cuidar Capricornio, Juana. El honor y la lealtad están marcados a fuego en su signo.

-Si tienes razón. Benjamín jamás te desobedecería.

_Cuarto de Benjamín._

-La negra o la azul…-el chico miraba las dos remeras, no podía decidirse que ponerse para la fiesta de esa noche.-La azul… no mejor la negra.-El chico tomo la otra remera y la guardo.- quedarme en Capricornio cuando está la mejor fiesta del año en la playa… Lo siento padre, pero te voy a desobedecer.-miro la ventana- el típico escape.

_Casa de Cáncer._

-Viejo. Me rajo, en unas horas, para una fiesta en la playa.-informo el joven mientras se afeitaba.

-¿Con quienes vas?-pregunto el hombre mientras se recargaba en la puerta del baño. Miro a su hijo, recién salido de bañar, que solo estaba vestido con una toalla que le cubría la cintura.

-Con los chicos: Miah, Luz, Benjamín y los otros.

-¿Miah?-Ángelo sonrió burlón- cuidado, esa es la hija de Milo. Aunque pensándolo mejor, olvídate de ella su padre no la va a dejar salir.

-Je. Tampoco lo va a hacer Shura… a él no le gusta que Benjamín salga de fiesta.

-¿Te quedaras solito con Luz y los otros?

-Na, ni cerca…-informo mientras revisaba la afeitada.

-¿Entonces?

-Je, un buen mago no revela sus secretos.

-Ah Milo le dará un ataque…-comento Ángelo mientras salía del baño al entender lo que decia su hijo.- y Shura va a querer afilar su Excalibur con Benjamín.

-¿Acaso esos dos son tus hijos?-pregunto el chico burlon, mientras salia del baño y se secaba el pelo con una segunda toalla.

-No. Miah es hija de Milo y Benjamín es hijo de Shura.-el otro sonrio burlon.- no son mis hijos...

-¿Entonces por qué te preocupas?-pregunto el chico embozando la misma sonrisa que su padre. Su cabello alba ya comenzaba a parecer la típica mata de pelo revoltoso que siempre tenía.

-Tienes razón no tengo que preocuparme, pero tú sí. -Ángelo miro atentamente-si los matan, te quedas sin amigos.

-No lo había pensado...-puso cara pensativa.

-Tienes que pensar todo Lucían.-su padre sonrió-Disfruta la noche en mi nombre…

-No te preocupes padre, me hare una fiesta de las buenas…

-Que en esa fiesta no esté tu amiga. Porque ni Athena te puedo salvar, de la rabia de Milo, si entera que le tocaste un cabello.

-Si lo sé…-informo el sonriente chico- Papá si no es mucha molestia, sal de mi cuarto… Me quiero cambiar.

-Claro, ponte galán.-dijo el ex cáncer antes de salir del cuarto.

_Casa de Géminis._

-Haber…-Kanon se refregó las sienes, si no se calmaba cometería fratricidio.- ¿A dónde se, supone que, van?

-A la fiesta en la playa-informo una de las dos chicas.

-¿Es necesario ir?-pregunto el hombre mirando a las dos adolescentes pelirrojas.

-Si no quieres que te odiemos de por vida-la otra sonrió- Sí.

-Si les pongo una hora límite… ¿La cumplirían?

-Sí, papa-respondieron las gemelas al unísono.

-Tres de la mañana y llámense piadosas que les dos hasta esa hora.-las chicas asintieron- y nada de minifaldas, remeras que muestran todo y cosas por el estilo… Y MUCHO MENOS, tomar excesivamente.

-Sí, papá no te preocupes, con Kiara nos portaremos bien.

-No sé por qué, esas palabras no me tranquilizan.-dijo mientras miraba a la menor de las gemelas.

-Si te garantizo que cuidare a Kira…-la mayor le dedico una mirada solemne a su padre- ¿Eso te tranquiliza?

-No estaré tranquilo hasta que regresen…

-Papá tomate un té y vete a dormir.-sugirió la menor.-No haremos nada raro.

_Casa de Leo._

-Escucha bien Helena.-la joven de cabellera marrón rojiza asintió.- ya mucho tengo con tolerar que estés con el hijo de Saga…

-Papá no empieces…

-Hablo enserio-su padre le miro fiero- si haces alguna estupidez, te encierro en un convento y a él lo castro.

-Papá, vamos a ir a una fiesta no ah otro lado…-comento la chica mientras miraba hacia otro lado.- Además Alma y Luz vendrán también…

-Bueno eso me tiene más tranquilo, pero estas avisada.

-Sí, papá-la chica sonrió y se retiró a su cuarto.

_Casa de Virgo._

-Y por eso creo que no es prudente que salgas a esa fiesta…-concluyo Shaka. Miro a su hijo, este seguía con la armadura dorada, sentado en posición de loto, meditando sobre la flor de loto.-será mejor que te quedes meditando… Daiitoku, no debes dejar que esos deslices producidos por tu edad te alejen del camino del nirvana. –informo con una voz serena y hetera el mayor.

El rubio mayor se retiró, dejando solo a su hijo mayor. El chico se movió un poco, para luego estirarse y emitir un bostezo.

-¿Papá?-el chico al "verse" solo, se encogió de hombros- será mejor que deje de salir de fiesta, me duermo durante las meditaciones… o mejor dicho, me duermo ante los discursos de mi padre…-bajo de la flor y se encamino hacia su cuarto. En el miro la hora…-tengo que irme preparando.

_Casa de Sagitario._

-Héctor te lo suplico…-pidió Saga- lo único que me falta es que hagas alguna idiotez embaraces a Helena, para que Aioros y Aioria me maten.

-Papá no somos niños pequeños-le informo Héctor de Sagitario mientras se ponía una remera limpia- no haremos nada, porque solo vamos a ir a una fiesta…-le informo el sonriente chico.- sal con mamá llévala a cenar, el otro día se quejaba que hace un montón no la llevas a cenar a ningún lado.

-Está bien…-Saga dejo libre un bufido- pero no hagas ninguna estupidez.

-Sí, papá…

_Tribunal de los muertos, Inframundo._

-Papi…-una joven se acercó al estrado mayor donde Minos esperaba a la siguiente víctima, perdón, alma.

-¿Que sucede mi pequeña Ariadna?-pregunto el hombre, aunque Ariadna fuera nombre de la hija de su nieto (Minos Jr. padre del minotauro)

-Va haber una fiesta y quería saber…

-¿Si te doy permiso para ir al mundo de los vivos, para ir a la fiesta?

-Correcto padre.

-Mmm… ¿Y que harías si te diera el permiso?

-Romperle los huesos a los mortales idiotas que quieran pasarse de idiotas-dijo la joven mientras con la marioneta cósmica manejaba a un esqueleto.

-mmm… pues si te portaras a si…

-Por fis papi.

-Está bien…-el juez se levantó y le palmeo la cabecita a la chica de 18 años- pórtate muy mal… quiero ver una buena cantidad de muertes que diga. Causa de muerte: la bruja de tu hija.

-Claro papi.-la chica sonrió-Eres el mejor padre de todos…

-Ya… no seas tan melosa que me haces sentir raro. Vete a cambiar.

Castillo de Pandora.

-Padre…-Ian miro al rubio de ojos ámbar- si te digo que van las hijitas de Kanon de Géminis…-El mayor miro atentamente a su hijo- ¿Cambiarias de opinión?

-¿Está confirmado?

-Si padre, según alguien que envié a investigar las niñitas de tu archí enemigo irán a la fiesta.-el joven de cabellera negra, con reflejos morados, y ojos ámbar le dedico una radiante y retorcida sonrisa a su padre.

-Supongo que podría dejarte ir…-comento Radamanthys mientras hacia mecer su vaso de Whisky. Hacía cuatro horas que, su hijo, trataba de converserle dejarle salir de fiesta esa noche.

Ya viendo que no importara que hiciera su padre no le daría el permiso, el menor tuvo que recurrir a la carta que guardaba.

-Padre… es una oportunidad única.

-Está bien… pero mata a las hijas de Kanon, quiero que sufra.-el joven asintió y se retiró a su habitación.- por Hades… ser padre es tan difícil.-comento mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

_Antenora, Inframundo._

-Mamá, Papá… voy con los chicos a una fiesta… vuelvo al amanecer.

-Está bien… -informo Aiakos que seguía en sus labores de leer los juicios, de las almas, que caían en su prisión- no mates a nadie.

-¿Con quién vas?-pregunto Violeta- Suikiyo…

-Ian y Ariadna…

-Pórtate bien… y procura que Ariadna no mate a muchas persona y que Ian no se pase de tragos.-informo Aiakos.- la otra vez te dolía la espalda por andar cargando al borracho de tu amigo.

-Que quieres que te diga…

-Es mi amigo- informo el chico- es la ley de la amistad: el borracho, la/él chiflado y él que tiene que solucionar los líos de los dos primeros…-soltó una risa y se fue.

_Continuara._


	2. La típica de los hijos

_La típica de los hijos._

Milo golpeo antes de entrar al cuarto de su hija. Como no recibió respuestas decidió entrar igual, de seguro su pequeño "Karma adolescente" se había escapado. Grande fue su sorpresa, al encontrarla sentada en su cama leyendo un libro con auriculares puestos.

-A menos que sea para darme permiso para salir… No me hables.-le informo la joven, sin sacar la vista del libro- avísale a mamá que no ceno…-Informo la chica mientras su padre cerraba la puerta.

Una vez que estuvo muy segura que su padre no estaba cerca. Se cambió de ropa velozmente, se arregló de la misma forma y se escapó por la ventana de su cuarto.

_Casa de Capricornio._

-¿40°?-la mujer miro alarmada el termómetro… Cuando Shura fue a buscar a su hijo, para que se pusiera a montar la guardia, lo encontró en la cama titiritando de frio. Ahora su esposa miraba sorprendida el termómetro.- Te abras agarro un virus…-informo su madre- será mejor que te quedes en cama…

-Yo montare la guardia esta noche.-informo su padre- descansa…-sus padres salieron del cuarto.

Benjamín espero un poco y se salió de la cama. En su mano tenía el termómetro, que su madre, le había puesto. A un descuido de esta lo había cambiado por otro "alterado".

-35°… nada mal, perfecto para irse de fiesta.-comento él sonriente joven. Fingir, que tenía escalofríos, había sido un juego de niños. Se preparó, se colocó la remera negra que resaltaba su trabajado torso y brazos. Y se escapó, como lo haría su amiga de Escorpio, por la ventana de su cuarto.

Tuvo que tener buen cuidado, de que ninguno de sus padres, le viera al escaparse. Su padre afilaría Escalibur, con su espalda, si llegaba a ser descubierto.

_Casa de Cáncer._

-Vuelvo al amanecer…-informo Lucían.

-Cuídate -respondió Ángelo- no quiero nietos… Hablo enserio-le amenazo con el cuchillo, con el que cortaba verduras.

-No te preocupes… No habrá nietos… porque solo es una fiesta…

-Lucían… yo también eh ido a fiestas en la playa-su padre le miro- Vete de una vez y no vuelvas borracho.

_Casa de Virgo._

-¿Ah dónde vas?-pregunto Shaka cuando vio salir a su hijo tan arreglado de su habitación.

-A la fiesta que hay en la playa…-comento el joven mientras guardaba la billetera en uno de sus bolsillos- solo se es joven una vez… y el nirvana… tengo tiempo para alcanzarlo.-informo para luego irse. Dejando a su padre con la boca abierta.

-¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR?-Bramo Shaka. Al escuchar el grito de su padre. El joven, caballero de virgo, salió corriendo de la sexta casa… No vaya a ser que tuviera que enfrentarse a su padre, para mantener su vida y sentidos intactos.- ¡DAIITOKU DE VIRGO! ¡VEN PARA ACÁ Y EXPLÍCAME ESA HEREJÍA QUE ACABAS DE DECIR!

_Casa de Leo._

Helena, Aioria y Marín vieron pasar corriendo al joven caballero de Virgo.

-Bueno… -comento Marin.-hizo enojar Shaka de nuevo.

-Viste, tú te quejas de mí… Pero yo no te hago enojar nunca…-su padre le atravesó con la mirada, aunque su hija tenía razón…

-Recuerda…

-No es necesario que me repitas, cinco millones de veces…-informo la joven antes de salir de Leo.

-Adolescentes…-gruño Aioria. Al poco tiempo aparecieron Benjamín y Héctor, que saludo muy educadamente a sus suegros, quienes siguieron su camino.

_Casa de Tauro._

_**"Padre me voy a bailar con los chicos. Te llamo cuando llego. Giovanni."**_

-Giovanni.-el grito de una de las gemelas le llamo la atención. Cuando salió al corredor se encontró con todos sus camaradas: Miah, Benjamín, Héctor, Daiitoku, Helena, Kira, Kiara y Lucían… Quien para no perder costumbre venia caminando con toda la flojera del mundo.

-Mi padre no está… por eso le deje una nota.-informo el moreno con una sonrisa jovial.- ¿Vamos?

-Te estamos esperando…

-Géminis… Abre el portal para poder irnos…-los chicos desaparecieron de Tauro, por cortesía de la otra dimensión.

_Inframundo._

-Haber... dúo de inadaptados- Comenzó Suikiyo, mientras abandonaban el castillo de Pandora- nada de emborracharse o usar a los demás como marionetas.

-Sí, no te preocupes-respondieron los otros dos, al mismo tiempo.

_Fiesta._

Por un lado, los hijos de nuestros queridos dorados bailaban completamente despreocupados. Por otro lado, el pobre Suikiyo, trataba de controlar a sus alocados amigos. En un momento agarro a Ariadna, pero soltó a Ian (hijo de Radamanthys) y este se le perdió.

-Me lleva… este se pondrá borracho y tendré que cargarlo hasta el inframundo.-comento el joven afligido, que aún no soltaba a la de cabellera plata.

* * *

Ian caminaba tranquilo, hasta que por descuido del DJ, comenzó a sonar Say you say me de Lionel Richie. El chico miro hacia un costado y vio a una joven de cabellera rojo fuego y mirada verde jade. La música, la luz de los reflectores que hacían parecer que la joven tuviera fuego en vez de cabello y la atractiva figura de la chica…

-Joder… creo que estoy enamorado…-comento mientras dejaba caer su trago.

-Mira… estas tan borracho que tiras el trago…-Le reprendió Suikiyo, que no vio a la chica, porque justo se corrió. Al mismo tiempo que el DJ, solucionaba el pequeño problema con el tema de Lionel Richie.

-No estoy borracho-informo el joven bastante indignado- solo… que creo… que acabo de ver un ángel…

-Estas re borracho… Ven acá…

-Enserio Sui… tienes que creerme…-comenzó el chico.-era una chica preciosa...

-Y llevaba minifalda con un escote, en la espalda, que llegaba justo a la gloria ¿no?-pregunto el chico, continuando con la estrofa de Historia del Taxi de Ricardo Arjona. Por el simple placer de hacer rabiar a su amigo, quien odiaba a Ricardo Arjona

-Sui… te estas consiguiendo que te mate.

_En otro lugar de la fiesta._

Lucían bailaba con sus amigos completamente despreocupado. Miah bailaba con Giovanni… Cosa que hacia rabiar a Benjamin y al Italiano, quienes andaban detras de ella... Kira ya había regresado con los tragos que habia ido a comprar... Se rieron de lo lindo con el tema de Lionel Richie… Ese había sido un terrible descuido del DJ.

-Che… Miah-Alma, la hija mayor de Aioros, llamo a su amiga- ¿Cómo te escapaste?

-Por la ventana…-informo la joven mientras bebía un poco de su trago.

-Estamos igual.-comento de lo más jovial Benjamin…- ¿Truco?

-Ninguno en especial… -informo la joven.

-¿Vos? Beni-pregunto Kiara.- ¿Cómo te escapaste?

-Le hice creer, a mis padres, que estaba enfermo-informo.

-Vos… estás enfermo-Héctor le miro sonriente- como vas a hacer eso… a la que Shura te descubra…

_Casa de Capricornio, Santuario de Athena._

-Apenas… vuelva…-Shura miraba, colérico, la cama vacía de su hijo- matarlo… será poco…

-¡MIAH!-le llego el grito de Milo desde escorpio.

-Bueno… Al parecer no seré el único que mate a su hijo…

_Casa de Escorpio._

-Juro que cuando esa chica vuelva me va a escuchar…-Milo daba vueltas por la habitación. Shaina le miraba, un tanto divertida, desde la cama matrimonial.-esta chica… va a prender que cuando le digo NO, ES NO.

Shaina se tuvo que cubrir el rostro, con su libro, y hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reírse de su esposo. Quien haría a Milo, un padre tan estricto.

_Casa de Virgo._

-Sacarle hasta el último sentido… es poco… Daiitoku aprenderá… que hay cosas que son sagradas.

_Fiesta_

-¿Enserio le dijiste eso al señor Shaka?-Lucian un poco más y se doblaba de la risa.

-Te pasaste Daiitoku… yo, que vos.-Luz miro a su amigo- no pongo un pie, en virgo, ni a la fuerza.

-No lo pones ni porque tu vida dependiera de ello-comento Héctor.

-Mi vida depende de si regreso o no a Virgo-Informo el rubio que seguía bailando con una de las gemelas.

-Sí, depende-dijo su amiga- de que regreses… porque si regresas Shaka te mata.

_Casa de Géminis._

Kanon miro su reloj: 2:55 am.

-Donde están estas chicas… Tienen cinco minutos para llegar…-El ex géminis soltó un bufido- o no las dejare salir, hasta que tengan la mayoría de edad.

_Cabañas de los caballeros de Plata_

-Estas chicas…-Aioros miro su reloj digital.- tienen dos minutos para regresar… si no quieren un castigo eterno…

_Fiesta._

Alma, Luz, Kira y Kiara… seguían bailando completamente ajenas a la hora y los toques de queda paternos.

* * *

Ian seguía buscando, a esa chica tan guapa que había visto.

-¿Me recuerdas como era?-Ariadna, miro con fastidio a su amigo.

-Pelirroja, ojos jade, pantalones cortos de jean, sandalias sin taco y remera negra…

-No será la hija de Géminis ¿No?

-Sí, claro… la hija de Géminis… Yo me daría cuenta si es…-Miro hacia donde miraba Suikiyo…-hay no…-Miro a la joven que bailaba junto a sus amigas. Vestía las mismas ropas… tenía el mismo atractivo cuerpo, una sonrisa que mareaba y unos ojos que hipnotizaban.- ¿No es preciosa…?

-Sui-Ariadna miro horrorizada a su amigo- tenemos que salir de esta fiesta… antes que perdamos a Ian… y el padre nos mate…-entre los dos agarraron al de cabellera negra violácea y lo sacaron a rastras de la playa.

-No…. Yo quiero quedarme…

-IAN…. ¡ESTA PROHIBIDA…! ¡EL LA HIJA DEL ARCHIENEMIGO DE TU PADRE…!-Comenzó la de cabellera plata- Terminaran como Romeo y Julieta… con un amor imposible…

-A mí no me molesta… Suéltenme…-entre los dos jóvenes espectros, se llevaron al tercero.

* * *

Kiara sintió como el celular comenzaba a vibrarle.

-Hola, papa… Habla más fuerte que no te escucho…-Informo la chica mientras se tapaba un oído.

-¡QUE REGRESEN AHORA! ¡QUE SON PASADAS LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA!-La chica aparto el celular de su oído porque estaba segura que se quedaba sorda.

-Hay… no… la fiesta esta re buena… ¿No puede ser un rato más?

-¡SE REGRESAN AHORA MISMO! ¡O NO SALEN, NUNCA MÁS, MIENTRAS YO VIVA!

-Ok… ya vamos…-la chica corto y miro con cara afligida el celular.

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto su gemela.

-Que volvamos… o nos corta las salidas… Mientras el viva…-la más joven de las gemelas, la que tenía tarado al hijo de Radamanthys, soltó un bufido.

-Volvamos… que no quiero quedarme sin salidas…-gruño la más chica- nos vemos chicos…

-Nosotras vamos con ustedes… Por qué mi padre debe estar igual-informo Alma.-nos vemos…-las cuatro jóvenes se alejaron del grupo.

-Che Miah…-Helena miro a la joven Escorpio.- si tu papá no te llamo todavía es porque no se dio cuenta que te escapaste…

-Deje el celular… cargándose...-la joven soltó una risita.- se quedo muerto hoy a la tarde... y me olvide de cargarlo. Por eso no lo traje.

_Casa de Escorpio._

-¿PARA QUE CUERNO LE COMPRO UN CELULAR? SI, SIEMPRE LO DEJA EN LA CASA O LO TIENE SIN BATERIA.

_Fiesta_

-Eso explica por qué todavía no te llamo.-Helena soltó una risita.

_Seis AM… Santuario de Athena._

-Huy mierda… me duelen los pies de tanto bailar…-se quejó con una risita Miah.

-Ni que lo digas… y todavía tenemos que su…-Benjamín paso saliva, al ver quien le esperaba con cara de muy pocos amigos.-Hola… -El chico estaba deseando que se lo tragara la tierra.

-¡MIAH!-le bramo Milo apenas vio a su hija.

-Ahora no la cuento-comento la chica mientras se ponía igual de pálida que le capricornio.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado tu última noche… en el plano de los vivos, Daiitoku-comento en un tono, muy amigable, Shaka. El chico sintió la espalda llenársele de un sudor frio… cuando su padre hablaba tan conciliador… Era de temer.

-Bueno… yo ya me vuelvo para Leo…-Helena paso junto a los mayores a gran velocidad, seguida de Héctor.

-Bueno chicos…-Lucían miro a sus amigos- un placer tenerles de amigos…-comento antes de empezar a subir, con toda la calma del mundo, las escaleras.

-Benjamín… empresa a correr.-Shura atravesó con la mirada a su hijo menor- POR QUE A LA QUE TE AGARRO: TE MATO… TE CORTO EN PEDAZOS.

-HAY MAMÁ-El chico salió corriendo, no vaya a ser que su padre cumpliera con su palabra…

-Miah… ah escorpio… Hablaremos ahí…-Milo observo fieramente a su hija. Quien ya estaba armando su testamento mentalmente.

-Sí, papá.-Una vez los de Escorpio, se hubieran perdido de vista. El rostro apacible de Shaka, muto en una mueca de completa locura.

-PEDILE AYUDA A BUDA… POR QUE TE JURO QUE ALCANZARAS LA MUERTE ANTES QUE EL NIRVANA…

-¡AH! ME VOY CON MAMÁ A LA INDIA…-El chico salió corriendo, como lo había hecho su amigo.

-NI TE CREAS, QUE TE VOY A PERMITIR, QUE TE ESCONDAS EN LA FALDA DE TU MADRE… ¡DAIITOKU! VENI PARA ACA AHORA MISMO…-Shaka salió en pos de su desobediente hijo mayor.

_Inframundo._

-¿Que le paso a mi hijo?-Radamanthys miro algo preocupado a su primogénito y único hijo.

-Pues… se enamoró del enemigo…-informo la hija de Minos. Su padre le miro como no entendiendo y pidiéndole con la mirada que se explique.

-Papá…-Suikiyo miro a su progenitor- ¿podemos volver?

-Creo…que si…-Aiakos se fue con su hijo…- ¿de quién se enamoró?-pregunto en un susurro.

-De la hija menor de Kanon…-informo el joven en el mismo tono.

* * *

-RADAMANTHYS, PARA ¡ME LO VAS A MATAR!-Grito la aterrada Pandora, mientras su esposo estrangulaba a su hijo.

-LO PREFIERO MUERTO, ANTES QUE ENAMORADO DE UNA DE LAS HIJAS DE ESE…

Minos, a todo esto estaba de lo más sonriente.

-Viste papi… se puede provocar un asesinato… con solo un par de palabras.-Informo la joven. Solo había dicho: _Se enamoró de Kira…._Y Radamanthys, solo conocía una Kira.

_Fin._

**_No sé si me quedo flojo o no xD… pero espero que se hayan reído._**


End file.
